Finding Love
by XKrystalLightManX
Summary: *not good at summarys* Lilly is starting her last year at hogwarts, but what she doesnt know is that hard times are coming and some may not make it! love,heartace and pain will be seen is this.  i dont update all the time it might take me weeks to months.
1. Chapter 1

**Lilly was getting ready for a new and finally year at school. Her mother, oldest sister Dannie, younger sister Kayla and she got everything two days ago. Her father took her other three sisters and brother a few days before they went. She smiles as she grabs her photo book. She looks through it. It's the photo book from all the years spent at school. Like always she was half way through it when Draco Malfoy walks in to her bedroom door. "Well, bloody hell your slow." he says. She looks up and smiles. "No Draco you always come when I'm packing, because you don't have to." she finish and place the photo book in her trunk. He came up behind her and poked her side. She squeaked as she jump "damn it Draco, do you pick on me so." she turns and pokes him back he shrugs his shoulder and walk to the balcony and opens the doors to them. She shook her head and finish packing. It didn't take long; she only had a few things left. She walks to her dresser. She waves her wand and her makeup was finish, she try to do her make up without magic but she gets bored. She smiles and grabs a hair tie and pulls her blonde and red hair into a ponytail, her bangs still hanging lose to the left. Draco turns and smiles. "Well are you done?" He says walking back inside and closing the doors behind him. She turn and raise an eyebrow " yes I am done you pain. but I have to drag it down now." she smile as she walk to it and wave her lovely wand and her chest started to float and went down to the front door. "There I'm done" she giggles lightly. "and you say I'm a bad guy for using magic." he poke her side again as he walked by her and out her room. She shrugs her shoulder and grabs her robes for school. she smile as she puts her cute slytherin jacket that her father got for her when he found out what house she gotten in to, on. She slides her wand in the little pock in her right sleeve. She was walking out of her door when she hears yelling down stairs. she shook her head and started to run down them, when she got down there, there stood Draco, pansy she was trying to claim in his lap and he was yelling at her to go the fuck away..She shook her head and walk to the den. She smile as she walked in and saw who was in there, "hey Edward, Dannie, Carson and Darleen." she walks over and sat down next to Edward, her oldest and only brother. "Hey Lilly, hey Lillian" her sisters say. "Hey Lee-D" Edward said her nickname. She smiles. "How's Isabella doing." she ask about his girlfriend which he's spending the new school year in the USA on some dragon hunt. I didn't want them to go and get hurt but they love dragons, and it's their dream to go all over the world to find them. "She's good; she can't wait for our trip, bloody hell I can't wait too." He smiles down to her. then Draco start to come in telling pansy "not now and to go hang with Alice or something I don't want you around me, bloody hell." he yells as he sit next to me witch pansy try sitting next to him but it wasn't no room "yea, because I don't like her very much.. But I didn't say that." She thought with a light giggle. She gave Lilly an ugly look and walked off to fine Alice, Lilly's twin which they don't talk about because well pansy is one word. She looks at Draco and smiles and said. "You wanted it now you're stuck. deal." she turn and her smile fell fasted then water spilling everywhere. Edward saw and nudge her with his elbow, she looked up and he smile down at her. She faked a smile and looked away. He knew she was faking; her smiles are so bright and full of life. His mother would call her smile a beautiful sunset. He turns away from her and back to what he was doing. Lilly looks at Draco who was looking at her. He didn't see her looking because her eyes were cover by her bangs. She sigh and move her eyes to look around the room. Nothing change Dannie was reading a book about Greek gods she wasn't sure why, Carson was looking at the wizard magazine. Darleen was playing with her wand doing something outside. Edward was reading a letter from Isabella and was starting to write her. when she look up to the door, Alice, Kayla and pansy walked in Kayla was in one of her 15 year old pissy moods, she look around and stop at the door and turn away and went to the kitchen. Pansy was giving Lilly a dirty look and starts to talk to Alice. She sighed heavily and looks out the window. **

**She saw Stardust and Gary Bear. She smile, jumped up and ran to the front door. "Guys what are you doing here I thought we wear going to meet up at the train." she said as there walking up the steps, their parents right behind them. Their mother smile at her and touch Lilly cheek lightly, she like her second mom. Other then Mrs. Malfoy. Their father was a nice man but has a dark side. He smiles at her and nod his head to her. She smiles and went to hug Stardust, then Gary Bear. She giggles thinking about how he got that name.**  
><strong>~Flashback~ Lilly's P.O.V~<strong>  
><strong>I was 8 when I was on my way to stardust house, I love her name. My older and only brother was walking me, he didn't want to use magic he wants to walk and talk to me. "Now I'll be there at 7 to get you" he looks do at me. I smile up at him and I shook my head ok. We walk up to the door. We knock on the door and there house elf open the door. I smile at it, it didn't smile back. "Come in" and it open the door wider. We walked in and the elf shut the door and left us. I look up to Edward "why didn't it smile back, Eddie" he smile down at me "you know how dad say to be more." he pause "ok do you know how dad is always telling us to respect the lord, and the adults that follow the lord." he looked at me. My eyebrows were push together. "Ok you can't be nice to elf's, dad doesn't see nice as what we are, doesn't worry about it right now." I still didn't understand. So I dropped it. Just then Stardust, Gary and there mom, Juliet came walking up to us. She smiles at us and we smile back. "I'll be back at 7 Mrs. Donsem" she smiles at him. "Please Edward I'm Juliet to you and your family." I smile at her. "Bye Mrs. I mean Juliet." she smiles back. "Goodbye Edward, see you later." he smile and kiss my head "be good" I smile at him. With that he was gone. I hug Stardust and Gary. "Cuddy bear can you play with your sister and Lilly today." she smile at him. I started to laugh, I not even sure where the name came from but it just popped out of my month still laughing "Gary is a Gary Bear" I cover my month so fast I might have left a red hand print on myself. Stardust smiles and laugh along with her month. Gary Bear turn red and turn on his heels "let go play." and he was off, Juliet looks at us and smile "be good you two." she said and smile one last time and went up stairs. So that left me and Stardust to go to fine Gary Bear.<strong>  
><strong>~End of Flash back~<strong>

**"Lillian" she was brought back from her thought with Gary Bear shaking her by her shoulder. She shakes her head and smiles." OK! OK! OK!" she said laughing pretty loud. they all started to laugh and Draco comes running in, he stops "tell her to leave Lilly Please I'm going to hurt her if she doesn't go." with that he runs in to the Kitchen, I smile at them "good hind Draco, I'll go and kick Pansy ass out" she said smiling at them, they all smile back and they went their own ways them to the Kitchen and her to find Alice and Pansy. She went into the den and saw only Edward, Dannie, Carson and Darleen.**


	2. Chapter 2 He's here

**~Lillian's POV~**  
><strong>when I turn I hear Pansy crying to Alice in the Game RoomWand room. I walk to the room and stood in the doorway, Alice saw me and walked away from Pansy, Pansy didn't even notice her leave. "Hey Alice, she need to leave, she bugging every one," I told her and looked back at Pansy then back at her. "What's in it for me." she said looking piss. "You can sit with my friends and me, but we won't have room for her." I said pointing a finger at Pansy, Alice follows my finger and smile "I'm in, she is Bugging the hell out of me to and I need a break from her so bad." I smile and Alice smile "then it's a deal" I said and held my hand out for her to shake it. Alice did and smile at me. With that I ran from there and to the Kitchen out of breathe I knew Pansy would be piss and come to Bitch me out. I got into the Kitchen, out of breathe and laughing lending on my knees. Everyone was looking at me wired and I held my index finger up. when I caught my breathe I stood up straight and smile " I made a deal with Alice that she could sit with us and told her Pansy is not welcome, if she kicked Pansy out and she said yes because Pansy is bugging the hell out of her too and she needs a break from her, so we're going to be hearing yelling in oh 2.0 seconds." I said out of breathe once again, with that you can hear yelling and screaming, everyone started to laugh. The screams were getting louder and Draco stop and turn paler. Still laughing I walk over to him and sat him behind the Kitchen door. Pansy was going to be to piss to see him. He looked at me weirdly but sat there, hoping she doesn't see him. Just as I was getting back to the others Pansy stormed in to the room "You little bitch, how dear you," Pansy couldn't say another word, because of my Father walk into the room "What did you call Lillian, Pansy" he said very angry. "Nothing sir." she said very fast. "It's time for you to leave Pansy and I mean now" he said walking to me. Pansy glare at me and ran out, when she got to the front door, she slammed it shut. Jayson DragonStone Turn to me, his daughter, and smirk at me, I smile up at him, his smirk fell and he turn to the others and saw Draco hiding behind the Kitchen door. "Draco son please come from over there," my father said, Draco came fast, knowing not to piss any follower of the lord off. Jayson DragonStone nodded his head and Draco did the same. "Now we are all Leaving to the train in a few hours, does everyone have the things packed up." he ask them, they all shook their head yes, "yes father." I said to him. he nods his head up and down " good, now myself, my wife, the Donsem and the Malfoy's have business to deal with till then and I want all of you to be good and go outside, I know it's getting late and you all are ready for school but we need the house." he said to them and they all shook their heads ok. My father was not a person to not listen to and I haven't since I was very young, I was maybe 5. Draco, Stardust, Gary Bear and her sister went outside, I was following till my father stopped me " Lillian, I want to talk to you before you go out with your friends." he said, as I turn to my father's. Who was leaning on the kitchen counter, "yes father" she said softly and calmly, I'm a daddy's girl and l never want to upset him, (he hates it when he has to yell at her or to do this.) "Lillian when Draco is ask to come inside you will be too, you must not say no to anything that happens tonight, do you understand me Lillian." he told me with a straight face. "Yes father " I said softly, I'm very confuse and sad, I don't like it when my father ask me this, the last time he ask something bad happen. Jayson walk over to me and had a weak smile on his face, "don't worry, My little Lilly flower." he said and smile bigger at me his hands on my shoulder, (he hate to see her upset like that.)I smile back knowing he doesn't call me that very often and he hugs me, I hug back. When he pulls back and touches my cheek, "now go on and go out back with your friends, brother and your sisters." I shack my head ok and walk outside. When I gets outside its dark but it was 11 in the morning and it was so bright only an hour and a half ago. I look around and my other sisters and brother are out here to, when I saw this I knew who was coming and I knew now why the sky was dark. The lord was coming. I hated it when he coming, but in the end I knew I couldn't show how much I'm scared when he was near. The fear was on my face, but I did not know, I was still looking up in the sky when Draco came over and touch my arm softly. I turn and smile, it was a fake one. They were close when it came to dealing with the dark lord, they went to ever meeting together, when every the dark lord ask him to do something I was to do it with them, it went the other way too, we even gotten marked the same time. "Let go to the guess house where the others are at." he said pulling me to follow him. I tripped a few time but made it there without falling. "you're so clumsy" he said turning his head to me, he had a smile on but once the door open it was gone as fast as he put it on his face. I felt my hand go cold and I look down and saw that he removed his hand; I look up and saw him sitting in the black leather love seat. I frown and walk over to sit next to him, I was sitting on his left this time so he saw that I was frowning, I look to my left where a window was, I hear music and my siblings talking, along with my friends. I start to play with my wand again, I wasn't look forward to the lords visit, and if Draco and I are going to be called to the meeting, it means the lord has a mission for us," I got hurt last time, it was so bad." I thought, I looks down at my left arm and saw nothing, I waved my wand and the mark was uncovered, it was only covered for school and if the lord was coming it has to be seen. I was looking at the dark mark, scared of what the mission is going to be. I felt an hand on my right arm and I look down, and see the Malfoy's crest ring on a pale hand I know its Draco but I can't seem to look at him, I turns back to the window, the weather is getting worst, just then (boom) thunder crack and it lightning. "He's here." I whisper only Draco heard. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Dark Lord

**Another (boom) hit and I jumped, Draco grab my hand and smile at me, "I'm going to be with you the whole time." he whisper to me. I couldn't breathe, I look around and everyone was all claims and still doing what they were doing before. I look at Draco with panic on my face, I'm so afraid of getting hurt again, I was out of it for weeks, and the pain was so bad I never felt anything like it. Draco looks at me with a faint smile and whisper "I won't let you get hurt again. I promise" He hasn't broken a promise to me yet so I'm hoping he won't start now. That takes some of the fear away. I won't lie the Lord does Scare me, He has all that power. Thinking about it sends severs down my spine. I shacks my head and smiles the lord did say he didn't mean for me to get hurt and it won't ever happen again. He's never really lied before (that I know of.) I smiles and look at my family and relaxes. That's when Draco's aunt Bellatrix Lestrange kick the door open, everyone looked at the door, and I jumped though. "Draco, Lillian now" Bellatrix said. I frown and got up, Draco got up at the same time as I did, when I looked back up at everyone I had my smirk painted on my face, I walk side by side with Draco and in to the house to the oversized meeting room. There sitting in the middle of the room was the Dark lord. Behind him on his right is my father then to his left was Draco's father Lucius Malfoy. I took a deep breath and put my also famous smirk on. I turn my head to Draco he has his smirk on also, I didn't look at him long, I turn my head back to the Dark Lord he was standing and looking Straight at me and Draco. "Ah how you've grown, Lillian." Looking me up and down. I smirk at him bigger but I didn't feel right with him checking me out. He looks to Draco "And Draco, you failed me last year, Severus Snape had to do your mission for you." His face was twisted and you could tell he was angry "but because of it you are allowed back at Hogwarts. Witch turns out better now. I have a new mission for you Draco and as for you Lillian." He turns his head to me. " I want you to still be friends with potter and his friends but I need you to show that you are a true Slytherin." I went to say something but Bellatrix ****Cruciatus Curse**** me. I fell to the ground in pain, I kept my mouth shut, and I'm not going to let them think I'm weak. "Bellatrix. Stop it! Now." the Dark lord all but yell at her. She stops and backed off in fear and in lust. I laid there for a few seconds hoping the pain in my muscles would stop, and it did but I was still in pain and it was hard for me to move, I looked up and saw the Dark Lord nod his head once at Draco and he bent down and held out his hand to me, I took it and he help me up. My muscles felt like there locking up, I didn't let it get in the way of what I need to do and that is to be a strong young woman. "Now what were you going to say Lillian" he ask me, and sat back down. "I was going to say, that I'm already know as a **_**true Slytherin**_** sir. I also don't think potter trust me very much after last year sir. Because I left with Draco, Uncle Severus and Bellatrix sir. But they are still owl me." I finish holding my side in pain. My father started to come to me but the Lord stopped him, "No, Jayson." With that he stopped and went back to his place with a frown on his face. With a flick of the Lords wand a chair showed up behind me. "Sit sweet Lillian." I bowed my head and sat down. "Now Bellatrix, you shall not do that to Lillian without my permission do you understand me" the lord asks her, she smile and bowed her head "yes my lord." She said and smiles her god awful smile. "Now Lillian I understand why you followed your uncle and Draco. But you should have stayed with potter" he said looking at me with hate as he said Potters name. "I understand my lord. I'm sorry I was worry about my uncle and Draco. I shouldn't have let my emotions get in the way. It won't happen again my lord" I said bowing my head. "Very well" he said waving his hand. "Have you heard any new about who head boy and girl this year?" He asks us both. I couldn't help but smile big. I work so hard no one knows that I'm a bookworm. The lord took that as a yes, he knows how smart I'm, he knows that Draco is smart to but we don't show it to others. "Well Lillian you know something, now tell" he told me. I push my happiness away, "yes my lord I found out this morning that I got head girl!" I said smirking. The lord nods his head up and down, "good, is there any news on head boy." The lord said. This time Draco open his month, I look over to him. "Yes my lord I got it."Draco said, I smile huge and got out of the chair to hug him, Draco hugs back but pushes me away right after we embrace. I grab my side again "this is great news, great news indeed." He said look around. "Now Lillian I still need you to show more slytherin colors. That you're not all good, that you not all good. Start fights with friends or whoever you want. Be the bad like I know you can my sweet Lillian." The dark lord said looking me up and down again. My side is still hurting and I grab it again and close my eyes tight, what's happing I though "Lillian come here" he ask me, my eyes flew open and I became very scared. Still holding my side I walk to the dark lord and bowed down in front of him in pain, "Oh sweet Lillian stand back up" he said with an snake kind of talk. I stood up slowly before I look up at him I put my smirk on and look him straight in the eye. "Come closer child." He said pointing to where he wants me to stand. It's so close to him but I step to it and stood. He got up with his wand and held it to my throat. My father, mother, Narcissa, Lucius, uncle Snape and Draco all step forward to me but stop when the lord held up his hand up to them. I grew so scared to this but didn't show any. I was going to say something but then he moved his wand down from my throat. He's moving it down in front of me and went in between my breast, my breath cough in my throat but I didn't move he went down more and stop where the pain is at. He said something under his breath; after he was down he sat the wand down where he's sitting and touch my cheek. "Better now." He asks me, I nod my head up and down slowly not knowing what else to do. He smirks down at me and ran one of his fingers from the hand on my face over my lips. With that he sat back down and I could feel all eyes on me. "That is all Lillian; you may wait outside for Draco." The dark lord said calmly, I back up slowly looking to my father who is red in the face mad at what just happen, Lucis frowning with sadness in his eyes, my mother and Narcissa with tears in their eyes but not falling down there face. I turn on my heels and I see the Zabini and Gary and Stardust dear old mother. I didn't see their father but they all smile as I walk by then I saw Bellatrix glaring at me with so much hate that I can feel it in my bones. I left slowly but once outside the room and the door was close. I walk a few steps before I stop and brace myself on the wall across from the door I just exit out of. I close my eyes and put my back to the wall. I exhale the air I've been holding, I didn't even know I was holding my breath. Before I open my eyes I feel the tears forming. I open my eyes and let the tears fall, with that I slid down the wall. I pull my knees to my chest and hug myself tight as I cry quickly with my head lying on my knees. I didn't even hear the door down the hall open nor the footprints coming towards me.**


	4. Chapter 4 a few moments

**I jump when a hand touch my shoulder, and jerk my head up to see Draco kneeing down beside me. He's frowning at me "LillyBug, come on. We need to get that pretty little face of yours dry and get your shacking under control before we go to the train." He said softly as he helps me up. We walk the hall to the stairs and up towards my room. We walk up till we were at the fourth floor of the house and went straight to my bedroom. I felt safe in his arms; one is around my waist the other hand is on my right hand rubbing small circles with his thumb. Once in my room, he led me to my bed and guides me to sit. Once I was sitting, he left me there and went into my bathroom. I look around my room, its dark green with sliver trim. My bed set is dark cherry wood, hanging on my walls are posters, pictures of me with family or with friends. My eyes stop on my standing up dresser, there's more pictures of just friends and gifts given to me over the years, some is muggle stuff. I love them but the dark lord doesn't know that, he think it just for show for when friends come over. My eyes land on my desk just papers and photos. My bookshelf is by my balcony with an armchair with a small table with a reading light. The last thing I look at is my bed, the night curtains pull up the bed itself is made. The bed sheets are dark green silk with sliver trim. Then the quilt is dark green with a sliver rose with a snake going on to the rose. I love my bedding, I pick it out myself. I smile as I touch the snake's head then the rose. Just then Draco walks from my bath room with a wet washcloth and a dry towel. He sat them down and waves his wand and a chair appeared. "Draco you must watch how much magic you us" I said, my voice soft and raspy. "Oh Lilly, don't start with that, I saw you us some today." He said sitting down in front of me. I blush slightly look down at my hands. He left my face softly with his index finger and wipe my face with the wet cloth then with the dry one, he grabs his wand then redoes my makeup. He smiles at me and touch my cheek softly "There we go, there's my Lilly I know and love" he said still touching my cheek, I smile back at him. "I guess I was in here."I point to myself "somewhere, I'm glad I'm found now" I said with a little giggle. He laugh "yeah me to" he said as his hand went down my shoulder to my hand as he stood up all the way he pull me with him. The chair disappeared as did the cloths he us to clean me up with. "Now, I Draco Malfoy, promise you Lillian DragonStone that you will not get hurt on this mission as long as I'm with you all the way." He promises with his left hand in the middle of his chest. I have tears forming in my eyes again; just thinking of the last time, but also because of the promise Draco is promising to me, just thinking of it. "Awe Draco. I Lillian DragonStone take the Draco Malfoy's promise to heart and to soul and will take you up to be there for me" I said smiling just then a tear slid down my cheek. Draco's eyes went from mine to that tear. "Shh now let's not start that again, shall we." He said wiping the tear with his thumb, I smile "no we do not, Draco I must talk with you later. Please" I said looking down and smile as I saw our hands still together. He us his other hand and gently push up on my chain, my smile drop and I became eye to eye with him. "Ok, when" he ask me softly. I bite my lower lip. "On the train." I said softly. He smile and nods his head yes "let's go" he said as he start walking and pull me with him. We went down back to the guest house, as we got closer to the door he stop and turn to me "This year is going to be different Lilly." He said looking me straight in the face and touches my shoulder softly. I close my eyes scared of this year's out come. I open my eyes and all I see is Draco's face looking down at me. "Sadly, I know" I said moving my hand to touch his that is still on my shoulder. "I meant what I said back there lills." He said squeezing my shoulder gently. I smile "I know you did, we've been friends for a very long time Dra." I said still smiling, he smiles back not the Malfoy smirk but the Draco Malfoy smile that I love so much. "Lord we have been friends for a long time" he said making a face then smiling. I took my hand that was touching his and playfully punch him in the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" he ask me taking his hand off my shoulder and grab where I punch him. "Oh you big baby, I barely hit you." I said starting to laugh, oh this feel good to laugh, even Draco join in. "you hit hard, even if you say you don't." he said rubbing his arm still laughing. "Oh I do not." I said still laughing at him; just then the door flew open to me holding my stomach laughing and Draco holding his arm laughing. There wasn't just one person behind the door it was everyone. Draco and I just start to laugh harder. "Oh shut up you guys and come on" Darleen said moving pass everyone and stepping outside. Stardust was after her then everyone else start to come out. "Sorry hon." Stardust said with a half smile. I know what she was talking about. The mission and coming out while me and Draco were having a moment to say. I smile back, still giggling I turn to start walking. Everyone was already ahead but me, Stardust and Gary bear. Draco wasn't ahead nor with us. He was walking alone most likely thinking of his mission he's like me he's not too into this dark arts stuff. He may seem like it but he does it to stay alive and for his mother he loves his mother very much. His mother is cold hearted when she needs to be but the truth of the matter is she us the sweetness. I didn't know I was smiling until Stardust pokes me with her elbow. I blink at her "What" I whisper to her. "Stop smiling" she whispers back. I blush and turn my head back ahead. I need to stop doing that. I shook my head and put my game face on, knowing my luck the dark lord is going to be there to send my family, friends and me off like last year. Stardust reaches over and held my hand. When we walk into the big family room everyone's parents are in here plus the dark lord. Once we are all in the family room, one by one we all went to the fireplace and said where we wanted to go. Then it's just my family left all my sibling went thru the fire. My mother said "I love you" to my father and also went thru the fireplace. "Father, you're not coming to see us off?" I ask walking up to him with sadness in my eyes. He smile at me "Yes, My lillypad I will not be going this. It sadness me but it must be. Now Lillian it's your turn to go. I love you." He said touching my cheek then pushes my bangs out my face and kiss my forehead. "I love you too daddy" I said with tears, and lots of sadness. "I'll you see you Christmas, now go" he said pushing me to the fireplace. I close my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. When I open them again I put my bitch face on and smirk. I took a hand full of flu powder "King's Cross" I said and with that I was gone, not knowing the pain and heartache to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i know the chapters havent been very long I'm having a hard time coming up with good details, just bare with me and i hope you like this story so far. **

** i dont know when i will be updating or if i will be. well see if anyone likes first!**

**thanks Krystal**


End file.
